Valentines Day
by SavageVolpe
Summary: It's Valentines Day and what is the gang up too?


It's Valentines Day! What are the couples doing on this day of love? Yaoi (boy and boy love) is involved in this story, more towards the end though. So, maybe you just won't have to read that part. Cause if you read it and are upset, don't blame me. I sadly do not own in anyway, Yu Yu Hakusho. Though I would love to have Kurama. Involved switching of views occasionally

Italicized words are thoughts, single quotations will be the other persons thoughts and anything in parentheses will be my rude butting in.

_Oh what a happy day!_ Thought Botan as she walked with her usually bounce down the halls. " Hi!" She waved to a nearby ogre who seemed to be swamped with work and didn't have time to wave. _Oh well_. Botan continued to walk on, still happy as ever.

--Koenma's office (His view too)—

"Where is it?!?!" I yelled at my faithful blue ogre.

"Sir, I just don't know."

"Well….FIND IT!!!" I began tossing papers around everywhere "I need to find it!"

"Sir, that took forever to organize, and now that it's all over the floor, its going to take forever to get it done."

"I don't care!!! Those papers will just have to wait" I pouted as I sat down in my chair pondering _where did I put it…_

"Sir…."

Did I put it in the drawer? No, I checked there already…ten times…Did I leave it at home…wait…Home???

"Sir…"

_Where in all the three worlds could it have gone too?!_

"Sir…"

"What do you want!!!!" I yelled as the ogre shrunk down in size as I gave him a death glare.

He held up a pink package and stuttered "i…is….t-t-this, what y-y-ou we-r-re l-o-o-king for?"

I nearly kissed the ogre, nearly. "Where did you find that?"

"Well, Koenma-sama, you asked my to hold it for you so you don't lost it"

" Oh yea, I knew that. I was just messing with you." A sweatdrop ran down my head "You, thinking the great Koenma-sama would be so foolish enough to forget something as important as that."

The ogre just rolled his eyes "Speaking of which, what is in here?"

I had a mischievous thought cross my mind " Do you really want to know?" I leaned towards him some"

"Uh, yes sir, please."

" Even if it is of great importance?"

"sir?"

" Even, if it could mean the death of you by some horrible means?"

The ogre gulped

" Oh alright then, I'll tell you" I paused to take a quick dramatic breath before the ogre interrupted.

" No. Koenma!!! I don't wanna die a horrible death! I'm too young" The ogre was nearly crying very shakily handing the package over to me.

I took is quite happy with myself. I looked over at ogre who was staring wide eyed with fear at the package I held. "Geez, settle down ogre. Its just a gift"

The ogre still looked quite pale, especially for one who is blue. " A….gift…for who?"

I began to laugh.

"Sir, what is so funny?"

You I managed to get out between the laughter. "Its just a gift for Botan"

" What?! How will that cause my- my death!!!"

I hit the ogre over the head " It's not baka, I was just joking with you, sheesh. You take things to seriously. You should be more like…"_Botan, always cheerful_ I smiled.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Well, now that I know that its not something that could cause my death, can you tell me what it is and why you are giving it to Botan?"

" Let's see, on the human world they celebrate a holiday each year, called Valentines Day. Where people get gifts for each other, and I know Botan will know about this so I bought her this gift."

" That sounds like Christmas, but wasn't that two months ago sir?"

"No ogre, Valentines Day is about love a…"

"But sir, isn't that what Christmas is about too? Spending the nite with the ones you love and opening presents."

"AND" I continued silencing the ogre with a look "sharing the day with the one person in which you" I stopped before I could say the word

 _Love? Did I really love Botan? Of course I do. I was nearly dead when I saw those Makai Insect Zombies start to attack her and knock her out._ _I wanted so badly to make sure she never got hurt or went on those missions with Yusuke, but she always persisted. With that fiery look in her eyes of, We can do it!!! I loved her bubbly personality and her childish ways of getting Yusuke to be alone with Keiko. _

"Koenma? Sir? Yoohoo" The ogre waved his hand infront of my face and I quickly pushed it out of the way

Ogre looked into my eyes as though trying to read my thoughts. "What?"

Ogre got this huge grin across his face " Oh, I understand now about this…valentines"

I just raised an eyebrow "You do, do you?

Ogre just continues to grin all knowingly and in a small sly whisper "You like her…"

"What?"

"You like Botan…..don't you"

"What?!" I stood up so quickly out of my chair it tipped over. "What did you say?

"Ha! I knew it! You like Botan!!!" The ogre began to do a little dance while singing 'Koenma and Botan sitting in a tree'

"Baka! Cut that out!" I crawled into my desk and jumped onto the ogres back and began hitting his head but ogre kept on singing

--Botan's Point of View—

I opened the door to Koenma's office not bothering knocking for I knew he most likely wouldn't mind. " Hi!! Koenma……."

I looked at the scene-taking place. The teenage body of Koenma was on the blue ogres back smacking him on the head but the ogre didn't seem to mind at all and just kept singing some song that I couldn't quite hear. Though I did catch the word kissing.

"Koenma?"

He quickly got off the ogre and picked up his chair and sat back in it, trying to gain his regal poise about him again.

I just smiled and walked up the his desk and waved at ogre. "Hi, that was a very catchy song you were singing" Koenma went wide eyed at this " To bad, I couldn't hear it." Koenma relaxed "Though I did hear it had to do with kissing, could you possibly teach me it someday?"

" Or maybe Koenma could help you with that." Ogre said slyly and looked at Koenma.

I looked at Koenma and he looked away from me, with a blush across his cheeks. Botan just raised an eyebrow at this while ogre began to laugh.

"Is there something your keeping from me?"

Koenma looked up at me "No, nothing at all Botan" 

"but Koenma sir…"

Koenma quickly jumped up at covered George's mouth and looked at me "He said he was just leaving. Didn't you ogre?" 

Koenma looked at George and George slowly nodded. Koenma walked back to his seat and watched the ogre as he began to depart.

"You two have fun now" George winked at Koenma and Koenma blushed again. I just raised my eyebrow and watched George leave. He was humming that catchy tune I liked so much.

"What was that all about?" I looked to Koenma who turned away blushing, again._ What's up with him? He looks so kawaii blushing though, like a little kid._ "Koenma?"

"Oh, nothing at all Botan." Koenma just smiled at me _He looks very nice in his teenage form…wait…what am I saying?_

"Botan?" 

I know, clear-cut what I'm saying. Koenma looks down right hot! With his blue and red attire, that brown hair, his sense of humor. The caring he has for his friends, such as Yusuke. 

"Botan?" Koenma had got up his chair and leaned a little towards me from across his desk and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I turned to face and nearly melted when I saw that look of utter concern on his face. I wanted to just hug him right then and there, but I resisted and instead smiled cheerfully. "Yes Koenma sir, I'm just fine"

"Oh that's good" He slowly sat back down in his chair "What brings you here?" '_but I'm glad you're here'_

"Well sir, you see. It's Valentines Day on earth, and I knew Yusuke would be with Keiko, Kuwabara with Yukina, and Kurama was probably somewhere with one of those many fan girls. And knowing Hiei, he'll probably just train with Mukuro or something."

Koenma just slowly nodded and fiddled with a pink package in his hands.

"What's that?" I pointed to the package.

He looked up and started to stammer a bit and shakily handed me the package. "It…its…. for you." The blush he had earlier came back full force, maybe even more. "It's, a valentines gift." Now I was positive he was blushing times fifty as I took the package in my hands.

I looked it over a few times. It was somewhat heavy, and was wrapped in pink paper with a thin blue ribbon around it. I very carefully started to undo the ribbon and open the paper up as Koenma, still blushing, looked down at his desk twirling his fingers in his cloak. I opened the box to find a photo album laying in tissue paper. On the cover was a blue silhouette of a girl on an oar. The opened it up it and flipped through some pages. It showed some photos and Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Keiko. The whole gang when day at a picnic. _Wow, this is great…what this?_ I went to the back of the photo album. There seemed to be a little closet as the back. I opened it up, to spot one of the most stunning things ever. It was a silver bracelet. And delicately intertwined in the design were blue gems. I lifted it up to get a closer look. The gems twinkled in the office light and also in the light, they seemed to give off the tiniest of pink giving it more beauty. I looked down to see a picture of a teenage Koenma giving a little smirk. In the corner it was signed 'It's to match your eyes. Happy Valentines Day. Koenma'

I stood speechless as I placed the box on Koenma's desk still holding the bracelet. I slowly walked over to the other side and sat on the desk next to Koenma. His eyes were still focused on the desk as though it were telling him messages. After a brief moment of silence I asked. "Can you, help me put in on?" I slowly extended my right hand to hand him the bracelet. He slowly looked up from his desk and nodded. Still averting his gaze from mine. He took the bracelet carefully and began to put it on my right wrist. He latched up the tiny clasp and once again looked down at his desk again. I lifted my arm closer to my face and wriggled my wrist a bit. The bracelet was a perfect fit, it slid, but not to far up, and I knew it wouldn't slide off and it even jingled a bit. After I looked at the bracelet, I looked to the one who gave it to me. He was slightly turned away in his chair. So, I stood up walked over to him. I turned his chair so he would face me. He still looked away. I took my right hand and lifted up his face so we were eye to eye. I placed took out his pacifier and placed it on the desk. I then placed my hand on his cheek and moved closer to him, so our breaths could intermingle. I whispered slowly and somewhat seductively "I love it, just as much as the giver." Koenma began to blush slightly _Aw, such a cute blusher_ "Happy Valentines Day to you too." And with that said I closed the gap in between us and gave him a kiss filled with compassion.

--Koenma's Point of View—

Botan slowly backed away a little but was still rather close and she asked me "Is this what George was singing about?" 

I smiled and blushed, and she just smiled. Smiled the prettiest smile I have ever seen as though she saved it just for me, just for this moment. "I'm glad you like it."

Botan replied with a slight seductive laugh "How could I not, look who gave it to me." She leaned over and kissed me again, but this time. I was ready and put some more into it then the first one.

The End of Chapter one and the first couple!!! I'm sorry if the ending is kind of original and whatnot. But please review; this is my first fan fic ever!!! Also sorry about how I go from calling him ogre to George… 


End file.
